heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyle Rayner/Powers
Powers and Abilities Green Power Ring - All of Kyle's abilities are derived from his Green Lantern Ring. Described as "The Most Powerful Weapon In the Universe" these powerful artifacts are capable of producing an amazing variety of effects, with only a few limitations beyond the willpower and imagination of the wielder. All the following abilities are linked to the Ring, and dependent upon Kyle retaining control of it to function. Kyle's Green Lantern ring is unusual in that it is coded to his specific DNA. Why Ganthet made this modification (and whether it entailed anything else) is unknown to Kyle, but basically nobody that isn't genetically identical to him can use it. Even if he perishes, the ring will return to Oa as normal, but the next wielder would not be able to use it unless Ganthet (or another Guardian) re-tailored it for them. Power Ring Limitations - Aside from the finite charge of energy from the Central Power Battery on Oa, the Green Lantern Ring has a few main limitations on its' abilities: It cannot directly manipulate reality, nor can it manipulate time nor allow its' wielder to travel through it (though nothing prevents a Green Lantern from traveling through time via other means). A Green Lantern Ring cannot under any circumstances bring the dead back to life (though it can accelerate the healing of someone who has suffered a mortal wound but not yet perished and thus help them survive). Finally, if the mind of its' wielder is being manipulated or clouded, then only the automatic defenses and life-support functions of the ring continue functioning. In other words if Kyle is being mind-controlled or is drunk or otherwise impaired, he can't use most of his ring's functions, though the ring still works to keep him alive as best it can. In terms of the Ring's energy stores, each power description below contains a note on how much power this ability tends to drain from the ring. Ratings range from "Negligible" to "Maximum" with many powers having a range of possibilities. Generally speaking, a full charge on a Power Ring will last about a week at mostly "Negligible to Moderate" use. However, a great deal of "High" drain usage can cause the charge to be lost in as little as 24 hours, and sometimes even less before recharging is necessary, particularly when "Maximum" drain abilities are used. Power Ring Computing - The Power Ring contains a semi-autonomous computer system that not only links to the databases maintained on Oa, but also helps monitor and maintain many of the automatic functions of the Ring in place of the wielder. Thus, when used in conjunction with its' other abilities, the Ring can identify alien species and provide information on their culture, history, and what threat level they might pose. It allows for universal translation capabilities in realtime, it can analyze data provided by the detection capabilities of the ring to advise its' wielder on results, and monitors both its' own power levels and the health of the wielder, as well as helping the wielder plot their course when travelling across interstellar or intergalactic distances. Perhaps most importantly though, the ring's on-board computer systems allow several of the ring's defensive and life-support functions to operate independent of the wielder, which means the Ring itself can react to say, enclose the wielder in a force-field faster than the wielder might otherwise be able to react, or can automatically sheathe them in a field that protects them against the vaccuum of space and the rigors of near-lightspeed travel without the wielder actually having to think about those specifics. Basically, the ring can "fill in the blanks" when its' abilities are used to insure that the desired effects are achieved. Additionally, the Ring's on-board computer can be given time delay or contingency commands by its' wielder. For example: "If I am knocked unconscious, fly me to Oa immediately" or "Five minutes from now, send the following message to Oa...." The one potential downside to all this? Between the on-board computer and its' communication abilities, just about everything a Lantern does with the ring is transmitted back to Oa and archived for potential review by the senior ranking Lanterns or the Guardians themselves. In short, the Ring itself can become a witness at a Green Lantern's court-martial. Power Drain: Negligible. Power Ring Communication - The Power Ring can be used as a communication device, both with direct ring-to-ring communication between Lanterns, or relaying back to Oa itself. It can also be used to communicate on other technological devices. For instance, a Green Lantern could transmit on cellular frequencies to make a phone call or use the ring to communicate over (for example) a superhero team's communication frequencies without the use of a dedicated communicator. Likewise, in conjunction with it's detection capabilities it could be used to jam or intercept transmissions from other sources. If desired, the Ring can project the image of the Lantern to the person being communicated with, or project the image of the person a conversation is being held with. When communicating to Oa or to fellow Green Lanterns, there is no range limit on the communication capabilities of the Ring beyond "be in the same universe." For utilizing other communication networks, the greater the range involved, the more power it requires. Power Drain: Negligible for Contact with Oa or fellow Green Lanterns. Low drain for non-Lantern communications. High drain for interstellar communication with non-Lantern devices and networks. Power Ring Scanning - The Ring has a variety of detection and scanning abilities available to it, to include full electromagnetic spectrum scanning, radiation detection, and biological scanning to detect a species race and general physical health. It can track energy signatures across interstellar distances and can perform radar and sonar sweeps if desired (though the Lantern likely needs to construct some kind of Heads-Up-Display to read them. The Ring can also enhance a wielder's senses, particularly sight, allowing them to see into the infrared and ultraviolet spectrums, see for much greater distances than they normally would be able to unaided, or having normal vision even in complete darkness. Power Drain: Low to Moderate, with multi-component scans potentially achieving HIgh drain. Power Ring Constructs - Unquestionably THE signature ability of the Green Lantern Corps, the Ring allows its' wielder to create objects comprised of green plasma. These objects can take nearly any size and shape imaginable to the wielder, and are limited only by said imagination and the willpower of the Lantern creating them. As one of the Corps' more powerful members, Kyle can create up to dozens of different constructs at any given time, and can create constructs of immense size when needed. Green Lantern constructs are not limited to simple shapes, and the constructs are capable of being granted any of the Ring's other powers as well. For example, a construct shaped like a gun can use the Lantern's "energy blast" power, or a construct shaped like a starship could use the "faster than light travel" ability if the Lantern wished, or a set of construct-binoculars the "scanning" powers. Constructs are capable of operating with a certain degree of autonomy (thanks to the Ring's computer) in the sense that the Lantern doesn't need to apply complete concentration to every action the construct takes. Constructs are capable of operating independently of the Lantern and can remain in existence until the Ring loses its' charge, though they cannot be made "permanent" under normal circumstances. Kyle is known for making elaborate and imaginative constructs, often combining several of the Ring's abilities within them. Power Drain: Negligible to Maximum, depending on size, number, complexity, durability, and additional features of constructs in question. Energy Blasts - The primary offensive power of the Green Lanterns, the ring can project blasts of energy. Normally, this is green energy plasma, however the blasts can be altered to project heat, cold, electricity, kinetic force, focused lasers, or any combination (though of course trying to channel heat and cold at the same time tends to cancel each other out). The blasts can vary in power from light blasts capable of only doing the same degree of damage as a punch from an average human being all the way up to massive blasts capable of blasting apart battle-cruisers or even causing pain and injury to high-power superhumans. The range is only limited to line of sight in atmosphere, and with sensory enhancements provided by the ring can be extended much further in space. Power Drain: Low to Maximum, depending on the intensity of the attack. Standard Plasma blasts require less power than alternate energy forms. Force Fields - One of the fundamental powers of a Green Lantern, the ring can project force-fields of immense strength, capable of blocking out most forms of energy or radiation and deflecting all but the most immensely powerful of assaults if the Lantern puts their mind to it. Most often the fields surround the Lantern themselves, and at their maximum output could allow them to fly through stars unharmed or receive full-strength blows from Kryptonian-level opponents without being turned into chunky salsa. The force-fields can also be projected over others to defend them against harm (often taking the form of constructs). Most remarkably, the Ring can defend its' wielder even if they are unaware of an attack beforehand. However, there is a limitation to the power level that these "auto-shields" can attain, roughly equivalent to a high-power energy blast or a high-yield (non-nuclear) cruise missile. An additional limitation is that if a Lantern is using their ring to project a force-field around others, his own force-field tends to diminish in power, allowing opponents to occasionally take advantage of a Lantern's protective nature. Finally, the force-fields normally allow both light and sound to travel freely through them, which means blinding and sonic attacks can still be effective against the Lantern. While they can shield themselves from such assaults by turning the force-field opaque and/or soundproof, this protection cuts both ways, blinding or deafening the Lantern to all outside the field until such protections are dropped. Power Drain: Low to Maximum, depending on the severity of the attack being defended against. Healing - The Green Lantern ring can be used to greatly accelerate the healing of its' wielder, or injured individuals that the Lantern utilizes his ring upon. Used in conjunction with the Ring's life-support power, a Lantern can often place a mortally-wounded individual in suspended animation and then accelerate their healing to the point where they can survive their grievous injury. However, if the individual has already died, the healing function will not work, and this suspended animation technique cannot be used on the wielder themselves. This healing function can also be used to bolster the wielder or others against disease and poisons, though certain diseases and toxins are so potent that even the Ring cannot help against them. Power Drain: Low to High, depending on severity of injuries or disease being healed. Physical Enhancement - Green Lanterns can enhance their physical attributes, particularly their strength and durability. While this is often done by sheathing oneself in a ring-construct such as a suit of armor or even a giant robot or power suit, it is not absolutely necessary to create a construct for such enhancement (though Kyle always does). At its' maximum output, this physical enhancement is great enough to allow the Green Lantern to stand toe-to-toe with Kryptonian-level superhumans for at least a few minutes, though usually the enhancement is not nearly so immense. Power Drain: Moderate to Maximum, depending on level of enhancement. Energy Absorption - Green Lantern rings can absorb a multitude of energies directed at their wielder, as well as radiation. It can also absorb the energy stores of items like generators and batteries. It can then expel those energies back at their opponents, or convert them into less harmful (or even harmless) forms. It should be noted, however, that energy absorbed in this fashion does not recharge a power ring, and in fact utilizing this power is highly draining on the ring's charge. Power Drain: High Flight - Green Lanterns can fly at exceptional speeds. In atmosphere, they can achieve speeds fast enough to get from one side of the world to the other in minutes (though of course being able to go trans-orbital helps a lot with that). They can achieve escape velocity under their own power, can hover in place, and have excellent maneuverability in flight. Outside of an atmosphere, Green Lanterns can boost their speed to the point where they can travel at nearly 80 percent of the Speed of Light, allowing them to zoom from one side of the Solar System to the other in minutes if need be. For interstellar or intergalactic distances, however, they usually rely upon their space warping ability (see below). Power Drain: Negligible for subsonic speeds, Low for supersonic speeds, Moderate for relativistic speeds (outside atmosphere only). Life Support - The Ring can create a near skin-tight field of energy that provides oxygen, suitable atmospheric pressure, radiation shielding, and deflection of small objects while traveling at relativistic speeds. The ring also provides temperature regulation, and all-around protects the Lantern from hostile environments up to and including the vacuum of space or the depths of the deepest oceans (and just about anything in-between). The ring can also project such fields for others that the Lantern might care to bring along with them. This sustainment field also eliminates waste, and averts the need for food, water, or sleep (at least until the field is dropped). The life-support field also protects the Lantern against things like inhaled toxins and radiation while in-atmosphere (overlapping heavily with the Lantern's force-field powers). Finally, the ring can also place other individuals into a state of suspended animation or stasis. This is most commonly used to transport prisoners, but is also useful for stabilizing individuals so they can be carried to medical attention. The Lantern can place himself in suspended animation, as well, though they need to set a "trigger" for what will wake them up (or another Lantern can do so if they're found). This is occasionally used as a last-ditch defense (usually coupled with a "send an emergency signal to Oa" command) if the ring's power is nearly depleted and the Lantern is still far out in space. Power Drain: Low for general protection and sustainment, Moderate for suspended animation. FTL Travel - The ring can locate or even generate space warps/wormholes that allow for travel over interstellar or even intergalactic distances in mere minutes. This power only functions outside of a planet's atmosphere. Power Drain: Low Stealth - The Ring can implement stealth in a variety of ways. It can turn the wearer (or someone else) invisible from sight, cancel out soundwaves emanating from an individual, block scent from escaping the "stealth field" that surrounds him, and even mask things like infrared, sonar, radar, and ultraviolet detection. Basically, if you want to be TRULY invisible, the Ring can make it happen, though one must either be wearing it, or Kyle must keep direct attention upon the recipient while they're "stealthed out" if he's using it on someone else. Power Drain: Moderate for individual components, High for enacting all stealth measures simultaneously. Phasing - The Ring can alter the wearer's density, allowing them to phase through matter or attacks to pass through them. Use of this power is intensive, both in terms of power-drain and in terms of concentration and willpower required. Not all Lanterns can achieve this feat, though Kyle is among those that can. Power Drain: High Illusion Projection - The Ring can project realistic illusions, capable of affecting sense, hearing, and touch, though it is simpler and less draining to create simple images or sounds. This can also be used to generate flashes of blinding light, simple illumination, or loud, sudden noises. Power Drain: Low for single-sense illusions, ranging up to High for illusions that can affect all three senses. Mental Probing - For uncooperative suspects, the Ring can be used to probe their thoughts. Any normal psychic defenses the target might have still apply in full (and can indeed make the mental scan fail should their willpower and/or shields prove strong enough, and the Lantern needs to have some idea of what information they're looking for, though it can be somewhat vague ("Memories related to the incident I'm investigating") or specific ("Show me the last 2 hours"). The mind-probe power can only be used on a single target at a time, and cannot perform simple, sustained "mind-reading" effects like a traditional telepath. Power Drain: Moderate to Maximum, varies with the willpower and defenses of the target. Mental Manipulation - One of the most extreme powers of the Ring, it can be used to manipulate the thoughts and memories and even actions of individuals. These effects can range from simple suggestions (Ye olde "Jedi Mind Trick") to full-on erasure of specific memories, or even outright mind-control. Kyle himself rarely uses this power, but the capability exists. All normal psychic defenses remain in full effect (as well as the Target's inherent willpower), and can cause ring-induced manipulation to fail altogether. The original Lantern or any other (To include Sinestro Corps Members) can restore or undo mental manipulations induced by a Power Ring. Power Drain: Moderate for suggestion, High to Maximum for direct manipulation, depending on the willpower and defenses of the Target. Use of this power is closely scrutinized by the Guardians and the Corps. Matter Manipulation - The Ring can alter the chemical properties of materials by manipulating their subatomic particles. So it could, for example, turn lead into gold, or lead into oxygen, or whatever. This effect can be used to shift the properties of nearly any substance or object. It cannot, however, alter the basic shape of an object (unless it's dissipating it into a gas or liquid form) nor can it affect living beings. This is an ability that requires greater-than-normal willpower from the Lantern attempting it, and not all members of the Corps can achieve it (though Kyle, being among the Corps most gifted, is capable of doing so). Power Drain: Maximum Temperature Manipulation - The ring can manipulate temperatures ranging all the way up to "as hot as a sun" to "absolute zero." This power can be applied to a confined space within a force field, or directly applied to objects (or people now that lethal force is authorized, but Kyle does not utilize it for such purposes). At its utmost limits, Green Lantern Rings have proven capable of shifting the temperature of entire stars, though it requires an immense expenditure of will. Power Drain: High to Maximum Dimensional Storage - The Ring has the ability to store and recall objects from an extradimensional space that actually exists inside the ring. This space is large enough to hold objects or individuals up to about two and a half times human-size. Normally, the Green Lantern's power battery is stored in this extradimensional space, but another common use is prisoner transfer to Oa (usually accomplished by placing them in suspended animation first, then hiding them in the pocket dimension for transit). Power Drain: Low to store or recall an item. Negligible to hold objects in storage. Alarm - The ring can be used to "paint" an object, and afterwards it will alert the wearer if that object is disturbed or moved. The alarm is deactivated if the Ring runs out of power before it is triggered. Power Drain: Low. Ring Duplication: - The Green Lantern ring can make a duplicate of itself, to be given to a wielder of the original ring wearer's choosing. Conversely, it can be created and programmed to head to the nearest suitable wielder (much like a normal ring seeking a new wielder). The duplicated ring is permanent until Kyle chooses to rescind it, though the ring must be recharged using Kyle's power battery (which must then be shared between Kyle and the "deputy" he's designated). The duplicate ring is capable of all the powers of a normal ring, with the exception that it cannot make further duplicates, and in the case of Kyle's ring, "deputy" rings do not have the same DNA-locked security that his own ring has. Power Drain: High for the creation of a duplicate, but only one duplicate may exist at any given time. Note: This ability will only be utilized with staff approval. Uniform Projection - The Ring can replace Kyle's clothing with his Green Lantern uniform (and vice-versa) instantaneously. The uniform can be tailored to Kyle's taste in terms of design, colors, etc... Power Drain: Negligible